Viviendo el Presente
by Fer Mellark
Summary: El pasado hecho está, el futuro es incierto, pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente" Una noticia,un asesino silencioso y un chico nuevo en la ciudad ¿Cambiaran la vida de Bella Swan?


"Viviendo el Presente"

Cáp. 1

"Un lunes de Locos"

Cómo era usual, en la ciudad de Forks, Washington. No pasaba nada. Estaba en la primera hora de clases del día lunes; apoyaba mi cabeza en el pupitre que había elegido para el resto del largo y fastidioso día.

Si, es cierto, estaba de mal humor, pero tenía mis razones.

Primero: me sentía más exhausta de lo normal, segundo: estaba en la clase de matemáticas, tercero: esta mañana mi mamá me había dado un sermón sobre la dedicación al estudio, lo que causó la cuarta razón: que cerraran la puerta del aula en mis narices por llegar tarde. Claro que sólo me dejaron diez minutos fuera, no tenía tanta suerte cómo para haber perdido la hora de clases.

Suspiré. Definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día.

¡Bella, Bella!- me susurró Angela. Miré a mi mejor amiga por lo bajo para que no nos descubrieran.

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté con tono aburrido.

¿Escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que te he dicho?-

Eh… no- le respondí con sinceridad. –Lo siento-

Angela suspiró. No la juzgaba por estar cansada, últimamente me encontraba muy distraída, tanto, que incluso yo lo notaba. No sé de donde sacaba tanta paciencia cómo para ser amiga de alguien cómo yo. Supongo que años de práctica, Angela había sido mi amiga desde tercer grado. Un poco tímida, sin embargo muy buena persona, pero lamentablemente su físico no era su fuerte, y muchos le causaban grandes molestias por eso. Era bajita, morena y muy delgada; igual a su padre, gerente de una fábrica de lácteos.

¿Te lo repito?- me preguntó ella.

Asentí con la cabeza.

No estoy completamente segura, pero…- dijo acercándose más a mi - Dicen que llegará a la escuela el nieto y la nieta de la directora-

¿Y?- pregunté indiferentemente.

No lo se… dicen que él es guapo, es inglés – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ah.-

Eso era todo-

¿Y por qué esto debería ser interesante?- le pregunté.

Ella miró un pupitre más atrás, hasta posar su mirada en Victoria, una chica arrogante, egocéntrica, competitiva, cínica, y lamentablemente, la más popular del curso.

Victoria estaba bastante emocionada- me dijo Angela con un falso desinterés.

¿Y porque ella lo dice es importante?- dije con un tono enojado.

Miré aVictoria, la verdad era muy agraciada, pero cómo persona era una repugnante basura. Trataba a todos con inferioridad, sólo porque su padre tenía dinero, mucho dinero. Pero como tristemente en esta vida se alaba el dinero y la belleza, a nadie parecía importarle lo demás.

¡Ay, Bella! No me vengas otra vez con lo mismo.- me dijo un tanto molesta.

¡Es que no tiene sentido! – sin darme cuenta había subido el tono de voz. – Es como regalarle perlas a un puerco-

- Bella…

¡Sabes que tengo razón!

¿Razón en que señorita Swan?- me preguntó el profesor Gómez, que estaba parado junto a mi.

¿Qué a la piscina temperada le falta cloro?

Le informo señorita, que estamos en clases de matemática, no de natación. Puede retirarse de la sala de clases-

Me levante rápidamente y muy avergonzada por lo sucedido, además, todos mis compañeros me siguieron con la mirada hasta que cerré la puerta.

Me senté en el suelo cerca de la puerta del aula de clases, hundí la cabeza en mis rodillas. Me sentía fatigada, ya que por la reprimenda de mi madre no alcancé a desayunar. Tomé las monedas de mi bolsillo, y observe el reloj de mi muñeca, solo faltaban tres minutos para que comenzara el recreo. No valía la pena esperar, decidí levantarme e ir a comprar algo para comer.

Caminé por el vacío y silencioso pasillo sin levantar la vista de mis pies. Solo faltaban tres minutos para que sonara la campana, y comprendí que si no apuraba el paso, pronto los alumnos saldrían y el kiosco se llenaría en pocos segundos. Tal vez correr con fatiga no es muy buena idea, pero no quería perder más tiempo, me moría de hambre.

Faltaba poco, unos pasos más y llegaba a la esquina anterior al kiosco. M e disponía a doblar, cuando me estrellé con alguien o algo que venia en sentido contrario a mi posición. Me dolió, sobre todo cuando caí al duro suelo de baldosa.

¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- me dijo una voz masculina con tono arrogante. – Es increíble que no haya nadie más en el pasillo y justo me hayas chocado-

Vaya que tipo más desubicado, me dieron ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero me contuve y le respondí con sarcasmo:

Siento interrumpir en su camino, _ majestad_-

Entonces el chico grosero, me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Miré la mano, y luego a él. Me quedé boquiabierta un par de segundos, si que era guapo. Era muy alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes penetrantes y de cabellos cobres. Pero lo más asombroso era la simetría de su rostro.

Me levanté del suelo sin aceptar su ayuda y me dispuse a caminar al kiosco. Di cinco pasos, atontada por lo que acababa de ver.

¡Espera!- me gritó él, pero no era necesario esperar, ya me había alcanzado.

¿Qué?-

¿Me podrías decir donde esta la oficina de la directora?-

¿Te han castigado por mal educado?- le dije sarcásticamente.

El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

No, de hecho estoy buscando a mi abuela-

Me detuve, para mirarlo nuevamente. Los rumores eran ciertos, era guapo, no obstante era muy grosero.

¿Tú eres el chico inglés? –

Asintió con la cabeza.

Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio unos segundos. La campana hizo que me sobresaltara y volviera a la realidad.

Ah, comprendo.-me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente.

¿No me vas a ayudar?- me gritó

No, estoy ocupada.- dije siguiendo mi camino.

Para cuando llegue al kiosco me di cuenta de que no tenía hambre, así que me compré una bebida. Pase todo el recreo vagando por los pasillos del colegio, hasta que sonó el timbre de vuelta a clases; no me sentía con mucho ánimo para integrarme a las torpes conversaciones de mis compañeros.

¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Angela.

Por ahí…- vi que mi amiga llevaba su mochila.

Me tengo ir, mi mamá me llevará al dentista.

Esta bien, adiós.-

Entré a la clase de castellano con poco ánimo, y me senté en mi usual pupitre, ahora con el espacio izquierdo vacío junto a mí.

Hola fenómeno- me dijo la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

Hola Victoria- le respondí sin mirarla.

Se paró a mi lado apoyando las manos en mi mesa. La miré con desprecio, vaya, si que la odiaba.

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté.

Necesito ese puesto. –

¿Se podría saber porque? Hasta el momento es mío- Lo pensó un poco, como preguntándose si decirme o no.

Para que Edward Cullen se siente junto a mí. –

¿Quién?-

¡Hay!, pero que _loser_ eres.- puse los ojos en blanco. – El chico inglés, el nieto de la directora-

Abrí los ojos cómo platos ¿Por qué justo aquí? ¡¿Tenía que ser en mi curso?! Ahora que lo pensaba él era cómo Victoria, pero versión hombre; antipático y apuesto.

-¿Y?- dijo Victoria interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. La miré. - ¿Me cambias de puesto?-

Esbocé una sonrisa falsa y le respondí:

Está bien…-

Agarré mis pertenecias y me dirigí al pupitre trasero del que me encontraba.

El largo cabello rojo de Victoria caía sobre mi pupitre; me invadieron unas ganas enormes de cortárselo con mi tijera. Pero la profesora ya había llegado al aula, e incluso yo sabía que me metería en demasiados problemas.

Buenos días alumnos…-

Buenos días profesora Thompson- respondimos todos a coro. La profesora no se sentó en su escritorio, cosa que era muy extraña y todos lo notaron.

Hoy…-dijo ella con voz de discurso- … ha llegado un nuevo alumno. Viene de Londres; quiero que todos lo reciban bien –

Por supuesto que nadie escuchó la ultima parte, pues en cuanto la profesora dijo _nuevo alumno_, comenzó un cuchicheo general. Todos se fijaron en la puerta esperando a que entrara el misterioso nuevo alumno (claro que no lo era para mi)

Pasa Edward- dijo la profesora casi gritando.- En el momento en él que entró al aula, se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados de las chicas, los chicos se enderezaron y se pusieron serios, Victoria movió su brillante cabellera y yo continué jugando con las tijeras que tenía en mis manos.

Alumnos el es Edward Cullen, es el nieto de nuestra querida y amable directora.- Vi como él hacía una mueca en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras. Él estaba observando todos los rostros de la clase, hasta que pasó su mirada en el mío. Sonrió, pero yo me limité a mirar hacia otro lado, aburrida. Victoria empezó a jugar con su pelo y ha lanzar miradas coquetas, entonces dudé si me estaba mirando a mi o a ella.

Siéntese junto a al señorita Victoria - le dijo la Señora Thompson, señalando el asiento vacío junto a ella. El caminó tranquilamente hacia el asiento asignado, en ese momento él estaba viendo a Victoria… o eso creía yo.

¿Sorprendida de que este acá? – me preguntó Edward que estaba parado junto a mi. Miré a mí alrededor, todos nos miraban, lo cual era bastante incomodo.

Me sorprende mas que hallas podido llegar.- Le dije con una sonrisa. El rió por lo bajo y se sentó junto a Victoria.

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, la profesora nos hizo trabajar en unas guías demasiado fáciles, y que pude contestar con rapidez. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo la cabellera alborotada de Edward, al igual que lo hacían los otros. La peliroja malvada estaba extrañamente enfadada, pero al parecer fui la única que lo notó.

Cuando acabó la hora y media de clases, y me disponía a ir a educación física, Edward se paró frente a mí y me dijo:

Aún no me has dicho tu nombre -

No me lo has preguntado- el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Cómo te llamas?- despegue los labios para responderle, pero entonces Victoria me agarro del brazo y le dijo a Edward sonriendo:

¿Nos disculpas un momento?-

Él ni siquiera había contestado, y yo ya estaba al otro lado de la sala. Se puso en frente mío y me miro furiosa.

¡¿De donde lo conoces?!- me preguntó mostrándome los colmillos.

No lo conozco, me tope con el en el pasillo, ¡ni siquiera fue educado!-

¡Cállate!- me gritó.- Tienes que presentármelo-

¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- le pregunté enfadada – No eres mi amiga y te burlas de Ángela-

Por lo viejos tiempos- dijo suplicante- por cuando éramos amigas-

Eres increíble Victoria- le dije enojada antes de caminar enojada hacia la puerta.

Sólo me percaté de que había dejado plantado a Edward cuando llegue al camarín de damas.

Para cuando entré al camarín de damas, me llevé la sorpresa de que todas me esperaban… para comenzar el interrogatorio. Me sentaron en una banca y me rodearon, lo único que faltaba eran las luces potentes.

¿Cómo lo conoces?-

No lo conozco, sólo…-

¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-

Que no lo-

¿Es amigo de tu familia?-

No, yo sólo-

¿Conoces a sus padres? ¿Tiene un hermano?

¡Basta!- le grité, y por suerte todas callaron –No lo conozco, sólo me topé con él en el pasillo.-

Para mi fortuna, el interrogatorio terminó, y todas hablaban de lo bello que era, de que se veían bien juntos y unas cuantas estupideces más.

Me vestí desganada, no me sentía muy bien para hacer deporte. No se podría decir que era _estupenda_ en los deportes, pero lograba obtener buenas calificaciones. Guardé mi bolso en la custodia y entré al gimnasio.

La verdad, me aburría sin Ángela, me hacían falta sus chistes y sus canciones a mitad cantar. Me uní a un grupo de chicas que conversaban sobre una revista de modas bastante buena. Opiné sobre lo linda que era la ropa esta temporada y que los consejos de maquillaje eran muy buenos.

La profesora nos contó que este semestre practicaríamos boleyball, y que esta clase haríamos equipos mixtos con los hombres. Muchas chicas alegaron que no les gustaba la idea, pero no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, la Sra. García podía ser un verdadero demonio.

La profesora me mandó a buscar el bolso con las pelotas, que estaba al otro lado del gimnasio. No me atreví a contradecirla, nadie se atrevía. Fui caminando a paso lento a buscar el bolso; entre a la bodega y me demore al menos un par de minutos en encontrar el bolso adecuado. Estaba pesado, casi me caigo mientras bajaba la escalera, pero logré estabilizarme gracias a que alguien me sujetó desde atrás.

Gracias- le dije un poco apenada, dándome vuelta para ver quien era.

De nada- me dijo Edward

¡Me apareces hasta en la sopa!- le grité.

¿Qué?- me preguntó confuso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa no era una expresión mundialmente conocida.

Olvídalo- le dije poniéndome otra vez en marcha. El me siguió.

Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre. –

Tremebunda Carrasco.- le mentí, el hizo una mueca de asco.

¿Te lo pusieron en honor a la madre de tu abuela?

¡¿Algún problema con mi nombre?! .- le pregunté enojada. Quien se creía para meterse con mi nombre… aunque sólo era una vil mentira.

Cegada por la furia del momento, pisé el cordón de mi zapatilla y obviamente me caí. Las pelotas rodaron por el suelo, mientras que todos se reían de mi torpe caída. Vaya, que suerte, ya era la segunda vez que me caía en el día, y esta vez en frente de todos mis compañeros.

¡Isabella Swan, recoja inmediatamente todos los balones del suelo! – me gritó la profesora García con voz amenazadora.

¿Tremebunda Carrasco? – me pregunto Edward con voz sarcástica, mientras me observaba recoger los balones. Lo ignoré, y seguí cumpliendo mi tarea.

Isabella…- expresó pensativo- ese es un lindo nombre, no cómo Tremebunda-

No le dije nada, todas mis compañeras me miraban y yo no quería otro interrogatorio.

Cuando recogí la última pelota, me fui sin mirarlo. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, pero aun así la profesora me retó por demorarme. Nos juntaron en grupos de cinco, a mí me tocó el equipo1, estaba con Victoria, y tres hombres muy altos. No me gustaba el boleyball, y tampoco era buena que digamos, por eso decidimos que la reina de belleza y yo estuviéramos al frente, mientras que los hombres atrás. Comenzamos a jugar y Mike hizo el primer punto, íbamos ganando 1/0, creo; de pronto todo pasó muy rápido, el otro equipo iba a sacar, Victoria no le pegó y la pelota reboto en mi cabeza. Cuando desperté ya estaba en la enfermería.

¿Como te sientes?- me preguntó la enfermera, la señora Pepper era una mujer de edad, muy cariñosa y paciente.

Me duele la cabeza- le dije sintiendo una compresa fría en mi cabeza y con una mueca de dolor en mi cara.- ¿Qué me paso?- le pregunte intrigada.

Mientras jugabas boleyball te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte con el balón. Pero por suerte un chico se ofreció a traerte y… aquí estas.- Era todo completamente creíble viniendo de mi, soy un poco torpe (hoy más que nunca), pero lo que me dejo intrigada es quien seria el chico del que estaba hablando la enfermera. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos el chico "misterioso" se dio la vuelta y era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen…

* * *

FERNI CULLEN

Hola Chicas!

Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia que he creado con mi amiga Gaba

PD: a las chicas que estaban leyendo mi ultima historia "Un complot del destino" les pido miiiillll disculpas lo que pasa es que después de hablar con una de ustedes se me murió el computador y por eso no volvi a escribir y en cuanto pude volver a meterme a Internet lo borre para no hacerlas esperar a ustedes MIL DISCULPAS pero no se si lo volveré a publicar.

GABA

No vamos a actualizar muy muy seguido porque gracias al terremoto (fuerza chile ctm!!) se muere el internet a cada rato.

Gracias :P


End file.
